Death Note Characters Take Questions!
by GothicAngel2020
Summary: Mello,Matt,Near,L,Light,Misa,Ryuk,BB,Matsuda and Rem take questions!Yayyyy! o   Disclaimer:I DO NOT own any of these characters!
1. Chapter 1

**The Death Note Charcters Take Questions!**

Me:Ok first question taker group!We have the adorable young couple Misa Amane and Light Yagami!

*Light and Misa walk in,Misa clinging to Light's arm affectionatly,Light looking indifferent and GUESS WHO!*

Me:Looks like we have another question taker!Give a warm welcome to L Lawliet!

Light:Aha!So that's your real name!*takes out Death Note*

Me:*Throws Death Note out the window*No!Light no killy L!L's too cute to we also have lots of questions to answer!

L:*sticks tounge out at Light*Ha!

Me:Ok first question.L-kun why are you so obsessed with cake?And how do you stay so thin?

L:Well it's delicious!And I use my brain a lot so that keeps me pretty if the artists drew me fat I wouldn't have NEARLY as many fangirls.

Misa:*nods head*That is true.

Me:OK next question!Light did you know that your last name spelled backwards is Imagay?

Light:*face turns red*NEXT QUESTION!

Me:0_0 Ok,ok...God...

Light:I AM GOD!

Misa,me and L:0_0

Me:Umm...ok...next one is for Misa.

Misa:Yayyyy!:D

Me:-_- Ok Misa how do you stay so thin and pretty?

Light:Defiantly not by using her brain!

L:*quickly rushing to Misa's defence because she starts crying*Hey!Misa-chan is plenty smart and very beautiful!

Misa:Really,Lawliet-kun?

L:Yes really.*hugs Misa*

Me:*makes gagging motions.*Answer the question!

Misa:Oh I have a personal trainer and fitness program!^_^

Me:OK so next question is L and Light did anything happen while you two were chained together?

Light:NO!D-:

Me:Ok,ok,Imagay!Don't get your panties in a twist!

Light:I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!

Misa:...even me?

Light:-_-

Me:Ok..Before Misa starts crying again last question.L,have you ever seen Light naked?Light have you ever seen L naked?

L:0_0

Light:GAHHHHHH!*flips table and stomps off*

Misa:0_0

Me:Ok well that's all the time we have for today!Tune in next time for Matt,Mello and Near!Yayyy!^o^Say bye guys!

Misa:Bye!Come back real soon!^_^*blows kiss*

L:Good day to soon as possible.

Me:If you have any questions for any of *these Death Note charcters leave a review and they'll answer them!

*Mello,Matt,Near,Misa,Light,L,Ryuk,and Rem!


	2. Chapter 2

Me:We are back with tons of more questions for the Death Note chracters!

Light:What am I doing here again?

Me:You're a Death Note character,baka!Ok first question is for do you think BB is so much like you?Does it bother you?P.S all these questions are from Midniight.

L:Well...it doesn't very much bother me...It only means he admires though I feel I am not one to be admired.

Me:Very question is for -chan are you naturally blonde or naturally stupid?

Misa:Misa is not stupid!And yes I am a natural blonde.*flips hair*

Me:Alrighty then...Next question is for Matt!Matt-kun what is your favorite video game?

Matt:Hmmmm anything with guns,shooting and killing.

next one is for Mello AND why do you treat Matt like and dog and Matt does it bother you?

Mello:I DO NOT TREAT HIM LIKE A DOG!

Matt:Yes you do...and it does kinda bug me...But not so much because I'm Mello's *cough*only*cough*friend.

Mello:I HAVE MORE FRIENDS!

Matt:Yeah...name 3.

Mello:Uhhhhh

Matt:Thought so.

*Mello tackles Matt and they start fighting*

Me:*pulls them apart*Quit it you two!You can kill each other have a show to finish!Ok finally one for my Near!

*Mello makes gagging motions*

Me:*smacks him upside the head with a thick stack of letters*You're just jealous that Near is better than you!Ok so Near-kun at the end of Death Note you were eating that mean you want to be like Mello?

Mello:HA!

Near:...no...I just wanted to eat chocolate...

Mello:-_-

Me:Ok so next one's for when you kidnapped Sayu did you abuse her or try to?

Mello:NO!I AM NOT A FREAKING PERVERT PEOPLE!

Me:OK...God calm down...Next question is for Light.

Light:Oh god...

Me:I thought you were God...

Light:...That's not the point!Just get to the freaking question!

Me:OK so LightImagay-kun How do you feel about the yaoi between you and L-kun?Are you really gay?

Light:I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU ALL!*stomps out*

Me:*calls after him*You didn't answer the question!Well...I guess that's our in next time for a surprise RYUUZAKI!^_^Say bye everyone!

Misa:Hehe byeeee!^o^

L:Good day...

Matt:*engrossed in gameboy*Yeah...bye...

Mello:*mouthful of chocolate*Peace

Near:*playing with a puzzle*Byebye...

Me:Leave a review if you have any questions for BB,L,Near,Mello,Matt,Light,Misa,Rem or Ryuk!Feel free to ask ANYTHING at all.^_^

Everyone:*gulp*...Anything?

Me:Yes anything!Byebye now!^-^


End file.
